News: Mysterious meteorite crashed at New Spin
New Spin Times Mysterious meteorite crashed at New Spin Hi guys! This is Slush, and i'm here with some news. At 07:00 PM New Spin Timezone, a meteorite crashed at New Spin. I was home playing Spinnymon Sun and Moon when that happened, and the sound of the meteorite crashing was so loud i nearly dropped my 3DS. Thank god i saved it before it fell on the ground. When i gone out to investigate the loud sound, i saw a meteorite, and other boiz who apparently decided to investigate too. But i saw something else. Boiz who got close enough to the meteorite mutated into cheese tigers almost instantly. Those cheese tigers noticed me and started to hiss at me. I, being the coward i always am, ran away back to my house. And locked my door so the cheese tigers don't chase me. Luckily, that worked. I didn't take a photo out of fear i would become a cheese tiger too. But i saw the meteorite from far away and it was orange with yellow cracks. So yeah. If you see that meteorite in New Spin, do whatever you want with it. But don't, i mean, don't, come close to it. Unless you want to become a cheese tiger. More stuff found at Hacky Boi Hub I was curious of what other stuff i could find in the Hacky Boi Hub since the Slaughterhouse raid. So today i browsed in the Hacky Boi Hub, and there were plenty of other bad stuff. I found a boi hunting center, where endangered boiz are brought to that center just so they can be killed to get fur/meat/resources/whatever, a cheese tiger terrorism group, where cheese tigers and hater boiz teamed up to terrorize spinnyboi cities, and a puppet boi renting website, where you can rent puppet boiz to hypnotize them and make them join your own kind! I decided that was the last straw, and thought on contacting Hacky Boi Hub. I wanted to know where their HQ is, but i don't think they wouldn't IP Ban me if they found out i'm not a hater boi. So i described myself in the email i contacted them with as Slither, a Serpentine boi. I sent them a email saying this: "Hello! I'm Slither, a serpentine boi. I'm loving your website, specially the slaughterhouse website. Too bad some morons raided the real slaughterhouse, making it close down. I do have my own website too, and i want it to be shown at Hacky Boi Hub. And i just drew a Hacky Boi you could use in the logo of Hacky Boi Hub. So, what's your address? I would love to know so i can send you the URL for the website and the Hacky Boi i just drew. Thanks! -Slither" The response came quicker than i expected. I got answered in one hour. I opened my inbox with excitement, but only to get this response: "Hi there, Slither! I'm glad you like my website! And yeah, it sucks that the slaughterhouse got raided. I used to be a employee there but got fired because of the raid. I'm sorry but i'm afraid this information might be shared with non-hater boiz, and cause a raid of my website, therefore i can't tell you my address. I'm sincerely sorry, but it's for my and my website's own good. -Flames" So yeah, i failed. I didn't get the address to the HQ, so i'll have to find it out for myself. Well, at least we know one of the people who manage this is called Flames and that they used to work at the Boi slaughterhouse. I might use the puppet boi renting service though, might as well give it a try. I heard the people who work there, once they get the information on the puppet boi you want and get the money, they just teleport the puppet boi to you straight away, with a controller attached to it. That's true, according to videos and reviews. I got 4,000 gems to buy a Puppet Boi set to hypnotize boiz enough to make them join the Beangle kind, so i can have some puppy boiz to practice fighting with, and a backup 4,000 gems just in case i get scammed off my gems. I'll edit this article once i get results! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-End of article-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Category:New Spin Times Category:News